This invention relates to latches and more particularly relates to latch assemblies utilizing handles and secondary handle release mechanisms for use with cabinets and the like.
Latch assemblies with handles are known which are lockable by utilization of an internal lock cylinder which prevents the handle from rotating. Typically these latch assemblies can be locked and unlocked and remain in the unlocked position whereby the handle and door attached thereto may be opened with one hand. Standards adopted in the telecommunications industries require that two hands be utilized to operate certain cabinet latching assemblies. There has been minimal development of effective and convenient latching assemblies which have this feature. Additional locking features to accommodate a padlock is also desirable as the primary locking means or a secondary locking means on such latching assemblies. Prior art latch assemblies, particularly locking latch assemblies, normally lack flexibility in being adaptable for varying applications, for example a left or right hand door.